


baby (daddy) fever

by bigf



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Kinda, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sharing a Bed, homies to lovers, it's cute, lol, yes we doing a baby project au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigf/pseuds/bigf
Summary: Being a teen parent was rough, especially when your baby daddy is your best friend.orThat awkward moment when you become a father to a plastic baby doll.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 47
Kudos: 456





	1. Monday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahaha another fic I wrote a year ago and decided to pick up again......

“Alright class, settle down.”

Donghyuck wiggled anxiously in his seat. Home ec was usually the class Donghyuck zoned out in, deeming it irrelevant and outdated, but this upcoming project had Donghyuck on edge.

“Dude stop squirming.” Jaemin pinched his upper arm.

“I hate group projects, I hate babies, I dislike about 80 percent of the kids in this class, and even the four kids I like would make terrible parents, this is going to be a nightmare.”

“It really isn’t that bad. I mean, yeah, it’s kind of a ridiculous time commitment, but the project itself should be easy. It’s not like we have to take some impossible test or do a hefty research paper. We actually kind of lucked out.” Jaemin was always looking on the bright side of things. It peeved Donghyuck a bit.

“Dude I’d rather do both of those things. Devoting hours of my time to this project with one of these numbskulls? Ridiculous.” Donghyuck pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

“Or maybe you’ll get partnered with Mark.” Jaemin wiggled his eyebrows.

“Shut it. That might be the worst possible outcome! Mark would make a terrible dad! He can’t cook or clean to save his life… like damn, he really lives like this? Plus he is a dunce and would probably dunk on the baby.”

“You were way too eager to bash that idea.” Jaemin laughed.

“Shut up was not.” Donghyuck huffed.

+

“Mark and Donghyuck!”

“This baby is white.” was the first thing Donghyuck said to himself, inspecting the plastic doll. Mark let out a cackle before closing his mouth swiftly. Donghyuck turned to the older, grinning slightly before turning to their teacher.

“Mrs. Tak! Pretty sure Mark and I’s baby would not look like-” Donghyuck started annoyingly before Mark smacked a hand over the younger’s mouth.

“Thank you, Mrs. Tak!” Mark said sweetly, dragging a very much annoyed Donghyuck back to his seat. Dongyuck stared at the plastic baby for what felt like an hour. It was an ugly baby. Its eyes were beady and its head was bigger than Mark’s. Donghyuck already decided that he hated it.

“This baby is ugly.” He stated as Mark had just sat down after switching seats with Jaemin.

“Hey! I think it’s kinda… cute?” Mark tried, attempting to make the best of the situation.

“Dude this baby looks like an alien.”

“That’s just what babies look like.” Mark shrugged.

“We have to take care of it for a week, you think we can do that?”

“Easy money.” Mark grinned widely.

After an hour of listening to the dos and absolutely do nots of taking care of these babies, Donghyuck concluded that this was in fact, not going to be easy money.

“I already want to die,” Donghyuck said, slamming his head on his desk.

“Not in front of Roald!” Mark covered the baby’s ears.

“Roald? What the fuck kind of name- wait. Is the baby even a boy?”

“I don’t know, I don’t wanna check.” Mark cringed.

“Dude, it’s a plastic baby.” Donghyuck snorted, checking the diaper.

“It’s a girl.”

“Oh fuck me,” Mark said under his breath.

“I’ve never met a girl in my entire life!” Donghyuck dramatically exclaimed.

“Donghyuck.” Mrs. Tak said sternly, giving him the ‘if you don’t pipe down’ face.

“Sorry.” Donghyuck apologized.

Donghyuck waited until their teacher’s prying eyes moved onto another pair of students before making another remark.

“What the hell am I supposed to name this white baby. Bethany? Kayler?”

“Maybe this baby is just white-passing.” Mark stifled a laugh.

“Yeah. That could definitely be possible if she came from your sperm. With your white vibes.” Donghyuck snorted.

“Excuse me? Can we not talk about my sperm in the middle of class?”

“Technically this class is almost over. That means lunch!”

“God, can you just shut up and pick a name? If you call this piece of plastic ‘white baby’ one more time-”

“FINE! Let’s name her Anna! Like from Frozen!”

“To be honest I liked Elsa more...” Mark commented.

“Nobody cares.” Donghyuck stuck his tongue out.

+

“Jisung! Guess who’s a dad now!”

Jisung spat up his milk at Donghyuck’s comment.

“What?” Chenle exclaimed loudly, voice squeaking.

“Technically, all of us are dads now,” Jaemin said, plopping next to Jisung and pinching his cheeks.

“Jeno’s always been the dad of the friend group. Shit, is it too late to swap partners?” Donghyuck said.

“Hey!” Both Mark and Jaemin exclaimed.

“I’m going to have to turn down your offer, Hyuck. Heard you two got a girl.” Jeno snickered and paired it with his award-winning eye smile.

“Oh god.” Renjun keeled over, laughing his ass off.

“Yeah let's not talk about it. Even if I were to have a kid, I would be adopting. Meaning I would never, ever have to raise a girl. Not that girls aren’t cool I’m a feminist or whatever, but like, it’s just not for me.” Donghyuck shuddered.

"Don't you have a sister?" Chenle raised his eyebrows

"And she's an enigma." Donghyuck sighed dramatically.

“You are too much we’re literally taking care of these babies for a week,” Renjun scoffed, “and can we all focus on me? I got paired with LUCAS! Which means I’ll most definitely be a single parent by Tuesday.”

“That’s tomorrow.” Jisung pointed out dumbly.

“Exactly.”

“At least Lucas is hot!” Donghyuck retorted.

“Hey!” Mark exclaimed again.

“Sorry.” Donghyuck patted Mark on the back.

“You aren’t.” Mark pouted.

“I’m not.” Donghyuck grinned, pinching Mark’s cheek.

“What did you name your baby?” Donghyuck asked Jaemin.

“Peter.”

“Lucas wanted to name our baby Thor. Yeah, you heard that right. I’m stuck calling this baby the God of Thunder for a week.”

“Our baby’s name is Anna.”

“Nobody cares.” Chenle booed earning snickers from the rest of the boys and a glare from Donghyuck.

“I think that’s cute,” Jisung said sheepishly.

“I think it’s weird that Jisung has a crush on an animated cartoon,” Chenle quiped.

“Let Jisung have his fantasies,” Donghyuck said, patting Chenle on the back.

“Mark watches anime, nobody is safe.” Chenle brought up.

“HEY!” Mark exclaimed for the umpth time.

“Let Mark have his fantasies as well. Who knows when he’ll get to see boobs in real life. Maybe never.” Donghyuck shook his head turning to Mark to pat the older boy’s back, “My condolences,” 

“OH MY GOD WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP!” Mark yelled, ears red.

The bell rang. Unfortunately, it saved nobody.

“I’ll meet you after school to pick up the baby.” Mark huffed, stomping away grumpily.

“Did we go too far?” Chenle snickered, hooking his chin over Donghyuck’s shoulder as they watched the older pudder away.

“He’ll forget about all the teasing in 5 seconds. Mark doesn’t hold grudges.” Donghyuck said. Mark turned around as he reached the doorway, to which Donghyuck gave him a big smile. Mark rolled his eyes, waving back at the two younger boys.

“Told ya.” Donghyuck laughed lightly, before slinging his bag over his shoulder and linking arms with Chenle.

“Shall we be off then?”

“We shall.” Chenle laughed.

+

“Honey! I’m home!” Jaemin yelled bursting through the classroom door. Jeno, who was leaning against his desk, smiled.

“Disgusting,” Donghyuck shivered, following Jaemin into the home ec room.

“Where’s Mark?” Donghyuck asked, scanning the room.

“He forgot he had volleyball.”

“One second into parenting and he’s already decided his priorities, okay I see.”

“If you care so much you can go harass him in the gym,” Jaemin said, snatching the plastic baby from Jeno and heading towards the door.

“Maybe I will!” Donghyuck hmfed, walking up to the lab table to find his own child.

“Miss Anna are you ready to go harass daddy?” Donghyuck cooed fakely.

“And you call us disgusting.” Jeno gagged, following Jaemin out the door.

“Wait!! Did Renjun already come by?” Donghyuck inquired.

“Don’t think so.”

“Thanks.” He smiled at Jeno before watching the two walk off.

Five minutes later Renjun rolled into the classroom, looking moody.

“Hey, wanna join my moms' club?” Donghyuck smirked, leaning against the counter with one hand, holding Anna in the other.

“No, I absolutely don’t. And stop pushing your gender roles onto me. It’s gross.”

“Eh.” Donghyuck shrugged, making his way over to Renjun “wanna come with me to the gym then? I think Lucas and Mark had practice hence why they’re mia. I’ll buy you a drink.” Donghyuck grinned.

“Fine. Don’t think this is me joining your single parent club.”

“Oh come on, just admit hanging with me is better than being alone.”

“Whatever.” Renjun rolled his eyes, picking up his baby and stuffing it in his backpack.

“So you’re gonna be that kind of parent?”

“I’M NOT CARRYING A BABYDOLL AROUND.”

“That baby’s gonna start wailing…” Donghyuck tsked as the two boys made their way out of the classroom and into the hall.

+

Thankfully the babies stayed quiet all the way to the gym. Donghyuck bought Renjun and himself a sprite and the two sat on the steps of the gym. The sound of shoes squeaking across the hardwood floors echoed from the gym. Donghyuck took a sip of his sprite, feeling quite happy as the breeze pushed his bangs out of his face.

“So are you happy about being partnered up with Lucas?”

“Perhaps,” Renjun said, unzipping his backpack and letting the fake baby ‘breathe’.

“I’m happy for you or whatever,” Donghyuck said, leaning back putting his weight on his hand.

“It’s not like we’re actually married...”

“Y’all basically are though I mean look at you sitting out here waiting for your man.”

“You literally bribed me to be here but okay.”

“Lucas and you are cute. I hope he can get his brain cells together and ask you out.”

“You’re so invested in other people's love lives, how’s your own?” Renjun pivoted the conversation.

“Oh, you know…”

“Do I?”

“It’s been pretty dead but hey! At least I have you for the time being. I’m fine.”

“That’s exactly what a person who isn’t fine would say.”

“You know me!”

“Yeah vague as ever.”

“Hey it’s not my fault.”

“Dude do you like him or do you not?”

“I have no idea who you’re talking about.”

“I’m not spelling it out for you.” Renjun gave him a deadpan glare.

“I don't know! I don’t know things are just so confusing.”

“What things?”

“Sometimes it feels like we’re going one direction and then the next it’s like, ‘Hey dude let’s play 2k later’ and I don’t want to play 2k! At least not with him!”

“Unfortunately, ball is life.”

“Well how bout he make these balls his life?”

“Bruh.”

“...”

“I’m gonna forget you just said that alright?”

“Sounds good to me.”

“Anyways.”

“Alright so back to the point, I don’t know if he likes me like that, I mean, I barely know if I like him like that. Plus, we're bros. Isn't there some sort of etiquette?”

“Hey you know what they say kiss the homies goodnight.”

“I don’t wanna be homie-zoned.” Donghyuck fake cried.

“Well at least yall partnered up for that baby shit because if you guys weren’t we’d be having a completely different conversation.”

“I would not be jealous!”

“The fact that you were thinking it means-”

“Shut up!”

Just then the two boys heard footsteps coming from behind them.

“What the fuck-” Jisung pointed to the plastic baby peeking out of Renjun’s backpack.

“It’s Thor Jr babeyyy!” Lucas thundered (no… pun… intended…), picking the baby up and throwing it in the air.

“LUCAS!” Renjun screeched, eyes going wide at the sight.

“Don’t worry yo,” Lucas said as he caught the flying baby.

“That baby is ugly,” Jisung said matter-of-factly pointing at Donghyuck’s arms.

“You’re gonna give my daughter self-esteem issues,” Mark said, seemingly out of nowhere, ruffling Jisung’s head aggressively.

“Jisung is just telling the truth.” Chenle shrugged, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

“Ready to go?” Mark said, giving Donghyuck that goofy grin that made him look cute.

Donghyuck nodded and crushed the empty sprite can.

+

“So we need to figure out this baby's schedule.” Mark starts as they walk to the parking lot where Mark’s ugly little 2005 Toyota camry is parked.

“Anna” Donghyuck corrected annoyingly.

“Yeah whatever, Anna. So I have Volleyball tomorrow and Thursday. So how about I take the baby Wednesday night and Friday night? And then Saturday and Sunday we can just hangout or whatever.

“So you want me to take care of this baby BY MYSELF FOR THREE NIGHTS???” Donghyuck cried in fake outrage.

“Dude I’m sure it will be fine.” Mark rolled his eyes.

“I have a life you know.”

“You already stay up all night playing games you might as well just watch the baby as well.”

“Fair fair. Plus that would suck if the baby needed something in the middle of your volleyball practice.”

“Yeah, I do not need to be kicked off the team over a fucking baby.”

“Okay, but Wednesday you’re taking that baby.”

“Yeah yeah,” Mark said, kicking the loose gravel.

“I can’t believe I have to enter parenthood alone.” Donghyuck fake sniffled.

“Shut up.” Mark snickered, unlocking his car.

+

So taking care of a baby is actually kinda hard.

Donghyuck thought this assignment was going to be a piece of cake. He already has multiple younger siblings that he practically raised, so child care was nothing new to him.

He did not expect so much fussing.

He had to feed it with a bottle, bounce it, and even change its diaper. Donghyuck was honestly impressed by the mechanics of this thing. But after 3 hours of whining, he was exhausted.

By 9 pm, the baby had shut up and “gone to sleep”. Donghyuck put an old tee-shirt in a cardboard box and laid the baby down there. He hoped that the baby would sleep through the night, that way he could finish the rest of his homework and get some sleep.

At 11 the baby began to make noise, but luckily it was just a soiled diaper. Donghyuck quickly changed the baby and put it back in its box.

“Let’s get some rest,” Donghyuck said out loud, to the baby and himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally posted this from my drafts hhhng I was meaning to finish this fic completely before posting but I guess I'll just live like this


	2. Tuesday

“DONGHYUCKKKK!”

“Jaemin,” Donghyuck responded, blinking blearily. It was too early for Jaemin’s antics but he listened anyway.

“I think my child is an angel.” He smiled sweetly, coffee in one hand and baby in the other.

“Good for you.”

“You look fantastic.”

“Thanks, I know.”

“Was it the baby or games?”

“Your boyfriend kept saying ‘Just one more round’...”

“I can’t believe you would let him stay up so late!” Jaemin looked scandalized.

“How, in any way, am I the culprit here?” Donghyuck gawked.

“Let’s just drop these babies off and get to class before we get whooped.” Jaemin ignored Donghyuck, walking past him all while cooing at his fake baby. _Gross._

+

“How was the first night?” Mark grinned widely as he sat down next to Donghyuck.

“Pretty bad. Anna whined for about three hours right when I entered the house. Luckily She stayed quiet through the night.”

“Dang. That sounds rough.”

“It was till I realized my over-ear headphones are noise canceling. However, I think my mom was getting PTSD from the baby noises.”

“Ahh, I better warn my own parents.” Mark laughed.

“Seriously. I think it was worse for my family than me. My two little brothers were banging on my door last night since the wall between our rooms is thin.

“Rough.” Mark sympathized.

“It’s chill. You’ll get to experience the wrath on Wednesday.

“Oh god, I’m not looking forward to it.”

+

“How was my darling angel?” More cooing was heard coming from Jaemin’s lips as he raised his babydoll in the air.

“Would you knock it off?” Donghyuck punched his arm.

“You’re a dumbass.” Renjun snickered at Jaemin’s offended facial expression.

“Jenooo Donghyuck and Renjun are bullying me againnnn”

“They’re kinda right.”

“JENO!”

“Please don’t kill me.”

They all laughed as Jaemin chased Jeno around the classroom. He was this close to wacking Jeno with the baby but stopped himself just in time.

“Alright well, imma head out. I don’t wanna wait three hours till my baby daddy is done smacking balls so…”

“Ew Donghyuck.”

“I cannot believe you just called Mark your baby daddy.”

“Well, there is no way in hell I’m gonna call him my co-parent like Renjun here.”

“Excuse me I’m trying to be respectful of my partner.”

“Y’all need to stop arguing about terminology and get some.” Jaemin scoffed at the two of them. Jeno snorted but quickly covered his mouth.

“Get out.” Renjun pointed at the door.

“Fine! We’ll be going. Have fun virgins!”

“There’s nothing wrong with being a virgin.” Renjun huffed. Donghyuck finally broke and began to laugh.

“Dude, let’s go.”

+

The second night was definitely not as bad as the first. The baby had a tantrum, but it only lasted 15 minutes, and Donghyuck was able to easily lull her to sleep by rocking the baby back and forth. He found that if he just held the baby, the baby would stay quiet… so he did his homework and ate with the baby in his lap.

“Okay Anna, time for bed!” Donghyuck said as he placed the baby back into the cardboard box. He made sure she was fed, burped, and preemptively changed the diaper before crawling into his own bed.

“Goodnight.” He mumbled before drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the calm before the storm...


	3. Wednesday

“So, are you ready for tonight?” Donghyuck wiggled his eyebrows at Mark, who had a constipated look on his face.

“You told me yesterday the baby wailed for 15 minutes, straight. My brother will kill me if this baby keeps him from studying.”

“Don’t worry I’m sure it won’t be that bad. In my two days of parenting, I’ve become an expert. I suggest you hold the baby while you are doing homework, that way if it starts to whine you can shut that shit down. Gotta be proactive, you know?”

“I’m not gonna hold that baby around.”

“Hey suit yourself.” Donghyuck snorted, turning back to the worksheet they were supposed to be filling out. 

+

Donghyuck was startled from his slumber.

He was so excited to go home tonight, baby free. After school, he left Mark to take care of pickup and quickly got home so he could play games. He ate an early dinner with his family and decided to crash out at 9 pm since there was nothing else to do, games being a little less appealing when nobody else was online. When he was falling asleep he thanked his lucky stars he didn’t have any homework so he could simply enjoy his night.

Donghyuck should have known better.

At a ripe 2 am, Donghyuck’s phone was blaring I.O.I’s Pick Me. He quickly fumbled for his phone, praying that nobody in his house heard his obnoxious ringtone.

“Mark?” He answered groggily after seeing the caller ID.

“Sorry Donghyuck,” Donghyuck could hear wailing in the background.

“It’s 2 am.”

“Yeah, the baby hasn’t shut up since 12:30 pm. I swear I’ve tried everything. I got yelled at by my brother so now I’m just sitting in my car. With this screaming baby. I’m pretty sure the neighbors are going to kill me if I don’t do something but I’m at a loss. I know it’s your day to rest but I don’t know what to do.”

Donghyuck sighed, pulling his legs out of bed. He looked around for some sweats and a hoodie.

“Can you drive or do you want me to come to you?”

“I can drive,” Mark said, sounding eager.

“Then see you in ten.”

“You’re a lifesaver.”

+

Donghyuck shuffled out into the cold night, making sure to be extra careful when closing his front door, which tended to be creaky.

“Hey,” Donghyuck shuddered, plopping into the passenger seat and immediately regretting everything. The baby was wailing. And It sounded way worse now that he was actually in the car.

“Sorry,” Mark looked exhausted, “I really tried everything.” He pouted.

“It’s okay, I’m convinced the babies just do this unprompted. The baby whined for quite a while the first night. But Jesus this bitch is really fucking loud. My speakers don’t even reach this volume.” Donghyuck reached into the back seat to grab the doll.

“Oh my god I tried to muffle her with a blanket but I swear it just made it worse.”

“Damn Mark suffocating our love child? Harsh…”

“Gross Donghyuck.”

“Whatever.” Donghyuck checked the diaper. It was clean so he moved on to burping it… which just made it worse.

“Did you feed her?”

“Of course.”

“Hmmm.” Donghyuck was getting increasingly more frustrated. The crying was too loud for comfort. He ended up just helplessly rocking it, hoping it would do something.

“I never want kids.”

“For real?”

“Not after this project,” Mark said, looking at Donghyuck like he was crazy for even replying.

“I don’t know. As much as this is torture… I think I still might want a few.”

“A few??” Mark squawked.

“Yeah I mean… having just one child is like child abuse or something.”

“Donghyuck you can’t do this to me…”

“I’m not doing anything to you. What do you think we’re getting married after this or something?”

Mark blushed, the tint of his cheeks only faintly noticeable under the car light.

The wailing eventually came to a halt. It was past 3 at this point. Mark looked dead at the wheel, and Donghyuck was not in a state to drive Mark back home himself.

“Let’s go inside.”

“The baby won’t wake up your family?” Mark said, dazed.

“She’s sleeping now. She should be out for at least a few hours.”

“Okay.” Mark groggily said, stretching his neck.

“Try to be quiet, you know my house is creaky and my mom’s a light sleeper,” Donghyuck whispered, toeing off his slides while still rocking the doll.

“I’m so tired,” Mark mumbled.

“I can tell.” Donghyuck snorted, quietly opening the door to his room, letting Mark inside before he shut the door.

Mark flopped on the bed.

“Gimme the baby.” Mark made sleepy grabby hands to the air.

“I have a box for her.” Donghyuck pointed down at the cardboard pear box on the floor.

“So let me get this straight, I let her sleep on my bed with me and she threw a fit, and you put her in a box and she doesn’t make a peep?”

“Well, now we know who the favorite parent is.” Donghyuck laughed lightly.

“Unfair.” Mark pouted again, his lower lip jutting out ever so slightly.

“Just go to sleep dumbass.” Donghyuck jumped onto the bed before shoving Mark over.

“Bruh,”

“You were taking up too much room.”

Donghyuck took off his shirt, deciding to leave the pants on before crawling under the covers.

“Get under the covers.”

“No.”

“I will literally kill you.”

“Fine.” Mark heaved his body up so he could make his way under the comforter.

“Thanks, for doing this.” Mark yawned.

“Hey, that’s what dads are for.”

“Ew.”

“Goodnight Mark.”

He was already fast asleep.


	4. Thursday

“EW!”

Donghyuck heard his little sister screech and the sound of his door slamming against the wall. He opened his eyes, trying to figure out what had the girl so disgusted when he noticed the arms wrapped around his middle and the faint press of a forehead on his neck.

“What’s our girl yelling about now?” Mark mumbled into his shoulder.

“That was Naeun…” Donghyuck chuckled. Something about Mark calling Donghyuck’s little sister “our girl” made Donghyuck a little crazy.

“I know,” Mark said, breathing in deeply before removing his arms from around Donghyuck and sitting up, blinking away the sleepiness.

“You barely slept,” Donghyuck said, sitting up.

“You barely slept.” Retorted Mark. They both stared at each other, sleep deprivation settling in.

“I got a few hours before you called me.” Mark didn’t respond, choosing to stare at Donghyuck’s mole on his rib instead.

“Mom said you’re not getting breakfast if you don’t come down right now!” Naeun yelled from somewhere.

Mark, probably realizing he was staring too much, looked back up at Donghyuck’s face.

“You should put on a shirt,” Mark said dumbly.

“Thanks, King Sejong. You’re a genius.” Donghyuck replied, finally getting out of bed. He picked the shirt that he discarded on the floor last night and pulled it over his head.

“Fuck you,” Mark mumbled, before yawning again and heaving himself out of bed, following Donghyuck out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.

“Was Mark always here?” One of Donghyuck’s brother’s pointed out, looking confused as hell.

“I was having trouble with the baby.” Mark rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, obviously still exhausted from the events of last night.

“Oh lord. I was about to smash that stupid doll to bits the other day! I already have four whiny children in this house, I don’t need a fifth!” Donghyuck’s mom tutted, filling bowls with soup.

“Last night Mark said he’s never having kids,” Donghyuck laughed, pinching Naeun’s cheek as she wriggled.

“That’s not true!” Mark argued.

“You literally said ‘I never want kids’ word for word.”

“Well I changed my mind…” Mark said, looking quite called out.

“Whatever weirdo.” Donghyuck snorted, helping pass bowls of soup and rice to his siblings. Mark huffed for a second, before dragging his ass to the table, taking a huge spoonful of rice and shoving it in his mouth.

“Why can’t you four eat my food like how Mark eats my food?” Donghyuck’s mom complained, looking fondly at Mark, who was straight up inhaling his breakfast.

“Cause I’m not an animal,” Donghyuck retorted.

“You literally ate a piece of meat off the ground yesterday at dinner.” His brother pointed out.

“You’re twelve.” Donghyuck chose to go with his classic comeback. His brother just scoffed and continued to eat.

Just as Donghyuck was about to finish his meal, he heard the lovely sound of crying come from his bedroom.

“I got it,” Mark said, mouth full of his last bite. A piece of rice flew from Mark’s mouth.

“Ew.”

\+ 

After cleaning up the dishes, Donghyuck walked back to his room to find Mark gently rocking the baby doll. Donghyuck felt like he had been hit with an arrow of love or something because damn Mark looked insanely attractive holding a baby. _This can’t be normal,_ Donghyuck thought.

“I fed her and she quieted down,” Mark whispered, almost as if a real baby had actually fallen asleep.

“That’s good.” Donghyuck felt incredibly embarrassed for thinking that previous thought. He opted to pivot to his closet.

“You need a shirt?”

“Yuh,” Mark responded.

Donghyuck searched through his dresser and tossed a shirt he thought would look pretty good on Mark his way. _Mark should thank me for looking out for his image,_ Donghyuck thought.

Donghyuck and Mark quickly changed, Mark getting angry because Donghyuck threw socks at his face a little too hard. Donghyuck thinks Mark was madder about the loud laugh that escaped his mouth than the actual socks hitting his face, but he apologized anyway. They brushed their teeth and Mark convinced Donghyuck to brush his hair before they shuffled into Mark’s car.

“Hey Mark!” Donghyuck’s mom yelled right as the two opened the car doors.

“Yeah?”

“Can you drop these three off too?” Donghyuck rolled his eyes at his mom’s coyness. He knows it’s where he gets it from but that doesn’t mean he likes it when other people use it, especially on Mark.

“Sure.”

“Donghyuck watched as his younger siblings filed into the back of Mark’s shitty little car. He gave his mom a look to which she smiled. 

“Have a good day you guys!” She waved eagerly.

“Okay!” Mark and the three kids said in sync. Donghyuck turned again to his mom, baffled. She just winked at him and shut the door.

“Wait Donghyuck,”

“What?” Donghyuck turned to the driver's seat.

“Where’s Anna?”

“Who’s Anna?”

“Anna from Frozen?”

“Frozen is dumb.”

“The baby is in my backpack.”

“Frozen is not dumb!”

“Yeah, it is.”

“Oppaaaaa,” Naeun whined.

“I think Frozen is cool,” Mark said as he started to pull away from the house.

“See?” Naeun stuck her tongue out at her brother, who scoffed.

“Stop picking fights.” Donghyuck chastised, opting to plug his phone into the aux and play “Into the Unknown”. As much as he loved his brothers, Naeun was, as Mark put it, his girl (or maybe Naeun was just Mark’s girl, and Donghyuck has been endeared).

“Ugh.” One of his younger brothers dramatically covered his ears, while Mark began singing off-pitch.

“You’re gonna make us crash if you keep squeezing your eyes to hit those high notes.” Donghyuck joked. There was something so comforting about his sister's loud singing, his brother’s ranting, the youngest’s out-of-time head-bobbing, and Mark’s dramatics. 

The ride to the elementary school was short, and soon the three kids were tumbling out of the vehicle.

“Bye!” Naeun waved cheerily at Mark. The corners of Mark’s mouth ticked up as he waved back.

“Oh my god.”

“What?” Mark whipped his head around to face Donghyuck.

 _“I never want kids”_ Donghyuck mimicked.

“Your sister is an exception.”

“I thought you said you changed your mind this morning, did you change it again?” Donghyuck raised an eyebrow knowingly.

“What are you on about?” Mark huffed, pulling out of the drop off zone and heading for their high school. Unfortunately for Mark, his ears gave him away.

+

“Look who decided to show up,” Jaemin snicked as he watched Donghyuck and Mark pull up to the lockers.

“Hey Jaemin,” Mark waved.

“Wow, you look worse than Donghyuck. What happened last night? Y’all fuck?”

“WHAT-”

“The baby was wailing all night,” Donghyuck complained, smacking Jaemin upside the head before opening his own locker.

“Ahh. I’m guessing you had to put aside your pride and ask this pea brain to help huh?” Jaemin snickered at his own jab.

“I don’t think Anna likes me very much.” Mark frowned.

“His pride was totally wounded.” Donghyuck laughed.

“It was not!”

“He basically swore off kids for life.” Donghyuck dramatized.

“Donghyuckkkk,” Mark whined.

“Wow Mark, it was that bad?” Jaemin antagonized.

“Ugh, I’m going to class.” Mark stormed off.

“Drop this off on your way!” Donghyuck shouted, tossing the baby to Mark when he turned.

“AhhH!” Mark screeched as he lunged forward to catch the baby, landing on the floor.

“Wow,” Jaemin said, slow clapping because he’s annoying.

“You playing libero has actually paid off!” Donghyuck joined Jaemin in clapping because he was also annoying.

Mark rolled his eyes and got up off the dirty floor, brushing off his jeans.

“I hate you.” Mark glared, before continuing his dramatic storm off.

“Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.” Jaemin snickered.

“Yeah, my side.” The image of this morning reentering Donghyuck’s brain.

“What?”

“What?”

“You’re so cryptic.” Jaemin made an annoyed face, before waving him off because he, as well, had a baby to drop off at “daycare” aka the home ec room.

+

“The grind don’t stop,” Donghyuck said, opening the doors to the home ec room.

“It’s only Thursday, but swear a lifetime has passed.” Renjun entered, looking worse for wear.

“How are you holding up?”

“I’m not.” Renjun said blankly.

“Fair enough,” Donghyuck shrugged, popping the baby in his backpack.

“Wanna hang out?” Donghyuck asked once the baby was zipped up in his backpack.

“Sure,”

“Damn you have never given in so easily.” Donghyuck laughed.

+

“So I was like, no! You absolutely cannot submerge the baby in water to absorb the sound! I swear to god Lucas is an idiot. I had to talk him out of it over the phone for a good 20 minutes...”

“Hey, I think it’s pretty valid. I was about to do much worse when Mark pulled up to my house in the middle of the night.”

“I can’t believe you dealt with that baby on the one and only day he was supposed to.”

“Eh, I mean, part of the project is dealing with a partner right? Like learning how to work together with someone on something more I don’t know, extreme?”

“I guess I never thought about it that way.”

“As much as this baby is a pain in my ass, I’m able to communicate with Mark and work to resolve the continuous problems, which I think is the lesson in all this.”

“I guess the fact that Lucas called me actually showed he was willing to ask for help and communicate with me.”

“Exactly, that’s much better than if he were to just drown the baby no text no nothing.”

“Last night was awful because that baby wouldn’t shut up. I didn’t even think to message or call Lucas. Maybe that’s just my pride, but I was convinced I could just deal with it myself.”

“Kinda wish you were my partner.” Donghyuck chuckled, rubbing the bags under his eyes.

“You absolutely don’t.”

“I don’t.” Donghyuck smiled.

“Are you two dating now?”

“The fuck?”

“You said you were able to communicate with him I thought maybe you pulled your head out of your ass.” Renjun shrugged.

“No but god, when I saw his ass this morning sitting on my bed gently rocking that plastic baby, I was one hundred percent ready to give him my all.” 

“So dramatic,” Renjun snorted.

“Tell me why I woke up to him wrapped around me? And you guys say I’m the clingy one? Yeah right.”

“Wow, Donghyuck...”

“I know…”

“You’re stupid.”

“WHAT? HOW?”

“I’m leaving…” Renjun shook his head, standing up from the booth where they were sat eating french fries.

“Wait gimme a ride home.” Donghyuck pleaded.

“Oh my god,” Renjun said.

“Love you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... much... dialogue @.@
> 
> I've finally decided to give you all some crumbs lol.
> 
> Yes, I know it is toxic of me to be writing this in the middle of finals week. But I'm writing this solely to bring myself comfort. I hope everyone who's still in school is surviving finals week! Hopefully, this can also bring you some comfort as well!


	5. Friday

“Donghyuckieee,” Mark whispered, tapping his pencil against Donghyuck's desk.

“You only call me that when you need something so spit.” Donghyuck didn’t look up from his notes.

“Wanna have a sleepover?” Mark grinned.

“Is this so you can shovel off your baby duties on me again?” Donghyuck gave Mark a knowing look.

“No! I just want to spend time with my best friend.” Mark smiled a not so convincing smile.

“Yeah right, I’ll pass.” Donghyuck scoffed. The nerve of Mark right now.

“I’ll buy chicken!”

“And cheese fries?”

“And cheese fries.”

“Fine you can come over.” Mark did a little victory dance that looked really goofy but Donghyuck smiled anyway.

+

“Donghyuck Mark’s here!!!” Donghyuck heard his mother yell.

“Fuck,” Donghyuck scrambled out of bed, patting down his hair and running down the hall.

“Woah chill.” Mark laughed as Donghyuck slid on his socks across the hardwood floor, almost slamming straight into Mark but halting just in time.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“I brought chicken.”

“Sick.”

“Oh, can you guys keep an eye on the kids? I’m going to go out with your mom Mark.” Donghyuck’s mom smiled knowing there was really no choice for the two boys.

“No problem!” Mark smiled, Donghyuck just scoffed, baffled that Mark hadn’t caught onto her antics.

“Ugh Mark you’re always an angel. Donghyuck, you better smile before I send you running.” His mother threatened to smack him and he laughed, running away.

“Mark!”

“Naeun!” Mark smiled softly as Donghyuck’s little sister ran over to peer at the box in his hands.

“Is that fried chicken?”

“Bingo.”

“Can I have some?”

“Sure,” Mark shrugged.

“WAIT! THAT WAS FOR ME!” Donghyuck whined selfishly. He may be the oldest child but he was not about to get his baby spot in the friendship taken from him.

“I got extra, calm down.” Mark snickered, flicking Donghyuck in the head.

“Once you let one child in the rest will come knocking…” Donghyuck pouted.

“I can order something too,” His mom said offhandedly.

“Can you get pizza?” Naeun perked up.

“Sure I’ll place an order right now.”

“WOO!” She screamed unnecessarily.

“You are way too excited.” Donghyuck ruffled her hair.

“Don’t touch me,” She glared at him.

Mark meanwhile was setting up the chicken on the table in front of the tv. He sat down on a pillow before opening up all the boxes. Donghyuck grabbed utensils and cups before sliding up beside Mark.

“Thanks,” Donghyuck said, before eating a drumstick. At some point Naeun sauntered over, maneuvering her way in between Mark and Donghyuck.

“Can you give me a wing?” She begged, eyes wide like puss in boots. Mark began pulling apart the wing so it was easier for her to eat.

“Here,” he said softly.

“Dang, you never do that for me.” Donghyuck said longingly.

“You’re grown.” Mark snorted, picking up a new piece of chicken and biting into it.

At some point Donghyuck’s mom said goodbye. The pizza delivery showed up, and the rest of the posse showed up. The table was a little to small to fit such a huge pizza box, the chicken, the drinks, and all the fixings, but they made it work.

“Can we watch something?” Naeun asked.

“Yeah,” Donghyuck said, grabbing the control from where it lay behind him on the couch and turning on the tv.

“I wanna watch Frozen two,” She shouted eagerly.

“Noooooo!” An uproar came from Donghyuck’s younger brother.

“Let’s find something everyone wants to watch,” Mark suggested democratically.

“I don’t want to watch anything Naeun wants to watch.”

“The youngest looked absently, obviously not aware of what’s going on.”

“Well, I don’t want to watch anything you want to watch!” She retorted, sticking out her tongue.

“You two shut it,” Donghyuck said, pulling both their ears which resulted in cries.

“Do you have an opinion?” Donghyuck asked his youngest brother.

“Trolls.”

“I’m down with Trolls.” Mark shrugged.

“If Mark likes Trolls then I like Trolls.” Naeun proclaimed as if she just came up with the most original thought known to man.

“Whatever,”

“Alright then,” Donghyuck said, eager to settle his siblings down.

The movie started, and everyone completely shut up. For this being “too childish” Donghyuck’s brother sure looked engaged. He smiled to himself triumphantly.

Halfway through the movie, Donghyuck noticed that Naeun wasn’t next to him anymore, but sitting on Mark’s lap. Mark had one arm around her and one hand played with her hair absentmindedly. She leaned her back against his chest as she watched intensively. Donghyuck just about broke. The domestic image that was Mark and his little sister made him want to cry. He also was kinda jealous. But mostly wishing that this could be forever. _Wait._

“What?” Mark mouthed at him, finally acknowledging Donghyuck’s stare.

“Can this be forever?” Donghyuck said, absolutely no brain to mouth filter.

“Huh?”

“Can-”

“WAHHHHHHHH!”

Donghyuck’s impulsive comment was saved by the wail.

“I got it Mark.” He said. Donghyuck thanked God quickly before booking it out of the living room and into his bedroom where he had left the baby.

Donghyuck shut his bedroom door, before pulling the crying baby out of his backpack. 

“What am I going to do with you,” He sighed. He looked around for the feeding bottle. Once he found it he sat, “feeding” the fake baby which shut it right up.

“Everything good?” Mark said, opening the bedroom door and peaking into the room.

“Yeah, I think she was just hungry.” Donghyuck sighed.

“You look so funny right now.” Mark snickered, letting himself in the room.

“Thanks.” Donghyuck rolled his eyes.

“Your siblings are absorbed in that movie.”

“Yeah, they always argue until the movie actually starts.”

“Did you eat enough?”

“Yeah I kinda feel like I ate too much… I’m starting to get sleepy.” Donghyuck sat down on the edge of his bed, continuing to feed the baby.

“If you’re tired you could nap.”

“It’s seven Mark.”

“Or you could just sleep! I feel bad I really was supposed to deal with the baby tonight.”

“No it’s fine I don’t mind. I’m glad you came.”

“Do you want me to finish feeding her? You can go finish the movie,” Mark goes to sit down next to Donghyuck.

“It’s fine I wasn’t really paying attention anyway.”

“Well I’m staying here. I can’t let you become ever more of the favorite parent than you already are.” Mark laid back letting his calves dangle off the bed, head propped up against the wall Donghyuck’s bed was pushed up against.

“You’re dumb. My sister will probably come looking for you in a second. You’ve basically become the favorite there.”

“Are you jealous?” Mark snorted, turning to face Donghyuck.

“No,”

Mark raised his eyebrow.

“Is the baby done eating yet?”

“She better be… This is taking way too long.” Donghyuck moaned.

“I’ll change her once you’re done,” Mark said, closing his eyes sleepily.

“Okay Mark I’m-” Donghyuck turned to pass off the baby when he noticed Mark was asleep, legs dangling off the bed and all. Donghyuck sighed, before setting down the doll and moving the legs of his real baby.

“Dumbass,” Donghyuck muttered, trying to turn Mark’s body so he was laying with his head on the pillow.

+

Mark woke up abruptly. He didn’t even realize he was out. He looked around the room and noticed he was alone. He sat up and shuffled his way into the living room, where he found Donghyuck and his younger siblings all on the couch. It looked like they were onto Trolls two. Mark walked up behind the couch and patted Donghyuck’s head.

“Hey,” Donghyuck said, looking up.

“How long was I out?”

“About an hour,”

Mark moved to sit on the couch, and Naeun, who was sitting next to Donghyuck clambered into Mark’s lap. Mark heard a faint chuckle from Donghyuck. Mark just scooted closer to Donghyuck so he could pinch the other’s ear.

“I hate this troll,” Donghyuck murmured.

“Kinda looks like you.” Mark snorted.

“Rude,”

The movie went on, and Donghyuck’s littlest brother fell asleep. Naeun was drifting off and the other brother was trying his best to keep his eyes open. Even Donghyuck started to feel sleepy, so he rested his head on Mark’s shoulder.

The movie ended and every Lee was asleep except Mark, who found himself wide awake after that nap. He was in quite the predicament though, because Naeun was asleep in his lap, and Donghyuck was asleep on his side, blocking his arm from moving. Whichever way he moved he would be waking someone up. He’d normally just wake Donghyuck up, but he looked so tired which made Mark feel slightly guilty. After 20 minutes he finally decided to just wake Naeun up.

“Naeun,”

“Hnngg?” She blinked her eyes open sleepily.

“Can you help me put Donghyuck to bed?” Mark whispered. Naeun turned to her brother sleepily, before nodding and crawling off Mark. Mark sighed thankfully. He used the arm that was behind Donghyuck to hold his back, and pulled his thigh towards himself so he could lift the younger. But Donghyuck seemed to have other plans, as he snuggled further into Mark.

“Geez Donghyuck,” Mark mumbled, attempting to maneuver Donghyuck’s body so it was somewhat manageable to carry. He finally was able to get a decent grip, so he hoisted the younger up in his arms and carried him to the bedroom.

He laid Donghyuck down and stroked his hair a bit before remembering the other kids.

“Trash,” Naeun pointed out when he walked back to the living room.

“I got it,” Mark nodded, before picking up Donghyuck’s brothers, one in each arm, and heading for their bedroom.

“Naeun can you open the door for me please?” He asked quietly. She nodded and opened the door. Mark laid both the boys down and tucked them in as best he could. Finally, he turned back to Naeun.

“Should we brush our teeth?”

“He watched Naeun get ready for bed. She was at the age where she could do everything herself but still needed a reminder to brush for more than ten seconds. She got herself into bed and Mark was ready to leave when she asked him to read her a bedtime story. Mark obliged and plopped down next to Naeun, who handed him a book about a little girl who wanted a unicorn. The book was entertaining, and it had Naeun giggling probably a little too much before bed, but Mark didn’t mind. There was something so cute about the way she pointed out what was going to happen before Mark even read the page.

“Okay, it’s time to go to sleep now,” Mark said once he finished reading the book.

“But you’re not going to go to sleep.” She whined.

“I am, I’m going to join your brother right now.”

“Whyyy,”

“Because I think Donghyuck needs a story read to him too. He’s needy.”

“My brother is old though! He doesn’t need stories.”

“I think everyone needs stories.”

“Even you?”

“Even me.”

Naeun blinked up at Mark with big round eyes.

“The faster you go to sleep the faster you’ll be able to see me in your dreams…”

“Goodnight Mark!”

“Goodnight,” He chuckled softly before flicking off the lights and closing the door.

+

After Mark threw away all the trash from dinner, he found sweatpants in Donghyuck’s drawer and put them on. He brushed his teeth and splashed his face with water. Donghyuck hates to go to bed in his day clothes, so Mark pulled off his pants and shirt, trying his best not to wake him up. He was successful, but also too lazy to redress Donghyuck.

He was about to get undercovers when he realized Donghyuck was still above the covers. Coupled with the fact that he was almost naked, Mark took pity on him and decided to move him under the covers. After a tug, lift and pull situation, Mark finally got Donghyuck under the covers. Satisfied, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dang it's Friday already lol... sorry to Donghyuck's bros. I really did not want to name them. I wrote this in a few hours so lemme know if there are any mistakes! I'll probably come back and read it again later before I write my next chapter so :]
> 
> hope you all are #surviving I know I barely am


	6. Saturday

The sound of crying woke up Donghyuck, who had no recollection of falling asleep. He rubbed his eyes and looked over his shoulder to see Mark, completely passed out, limbs everywhere. Donghyuck sighed before tossing the covers over Mark and crawling over the older to get to the baby. Donghyuck noticed Mark tucked it into the cardboard box which made him smile, but it didn’t last as he remembered Mark was still sleeping. He grabbed the baby and hurried out the door, not even bothering to check his phone for the time. He decided to make a b-line for the garage, where hopefully he wouldn’t wake the rest of the house.

“What do you need this time?” Donghyuck whined quietly, rocking Anna in his tired arms. Her diaper was clean, and she couldn’t be hungry. Donghyuck had figured out how to differentiate her hungry cry from the others, it was somehow whinier than the rest… definitely more annoying. All Donghyuck thought to do was rock her.

_This sort of feels like child abuse_ Donghyuck thought, yawning. The fact that this was a requirement for his Home ec class just felt cruel. After fifteen minutes he heard the door linking the house and the garage creak open, slipperless feet smacking against the cold concrete. Donghyuck shivered.

“Hey,” Mark said before yawning, plopping down next to Donghyuck on the steps.

“Hey,” Donghyuck looked up.

“She’s whining again…”

“Yeah, want a cookie?”

“Fuck off,” Mark lazily spat, crossing his arms and leaning into Donghyuck, resting his head against the younger’s shoulder and letting his eyes flutter shut.

“Did you just come out here to be dead weight? Go sleep in the bedroom.”

“You’re more comfortable,” Mark mumbled sleepily.

Donghyuck sighed, looking down at his best friend who could, perhaps, be the death of him. Who was he kidding? Mark was already the death of him. Donghyuck died ages ago. All that’s left is a lovesick shell.

+

Mark was completely passed out on Donghyuck’s lap, and Anna’s crying had simmered to a quiet whine, so Donghyuck stuck the baby in Mark’s arms. Mark unconsciously held the baby doll, and Donghyuck had to stifle a giggle, finding the whole scene incredibly funny (and really, really endearing). With his free hands, he played with Mark’s hair.

He couldn’t believe the older had fallen asleep on the concrete, his thighs being the only thing saving Mark’s head from the cold hard ground. Mark had always had no trouble sleeping and could sleep almost anywhere. He once fell asleep in the playground when they were younger, the only thing giving him away were the tufts of black hair peeking out from the tunnel under the jungle gym. Donghyuck forced down another laugh, the image of baby Mark being a little too much to handle on this fine Saturday morning. It must be morning by the sliver of light shining from under the garage door. As much as he loved watching Mark like this, he was exhausted. He took one more look and silently cursed himself for not bringing his phone to immortalize this moment before pinching Mark’s cheeks.

“Whaaaaat-” Mark groaned.

“You are on the concrete.”

“And???” Mark tried to burrow into Donghyuck’s stomach, seeking warmth.

“Bro get up.”

“Noooo,”

“I’m so tired please let’s move to the bed.” Donghyuck wiggled his legs.

“Finee,” Mark groaned, sitting up slowly before realizing he was holding onto the baby.

“Did I always have this?” Mark sleepily questioned, hugging the doll a little tighter.

“Yep,” Donghyuck said nonchalantly, stumbling getting up since his legs were asleep.

They shuffled back to the bedroom, where Donghyuck immediately flopped onto the bed. Mark set the baby in it’s designated box, before flopping on Donghyuck.

“You’re fucking heavy,”

“Goodnight,”

“Wait move!” Donghyuck squirmed, entrapped by Mark’s gangly limbs.

“I can’t even sleep on my stomach,” Donghyuck huffed. Mark silently rolled off him.

“Thanks,” Donghyuck snorted, slightly annoyed but too tired to pick a fight. He rolled onto his side and got under the covers.

“Get under the covers,” Donghyuck said, tired of Mark’s antics.

“You’re a blanket hog though.”

“Well, they are my blankets!”

“You’re a blanket hog at my house too,” Mark said unamused.

“It’s not like you need them, you always shove them off anyway!”

“Not true!”

“It is! You always push them off onto me! I thought we were perfect for each other…” Donghyuck fake whined.

“Ugh just at least share some of the warmth,” Mark said, getting under the covers and shuffling close to Donghyuck.

“Are you wanting to… cuddle?”

“WHAT?!” 

“I’ll cuddle you if you really want to,” Donghyuck teased, making grabby hands at Mark’s waist.

“eeeEK!” Mark screeched, flinging himself away from Donghyuck in an attempt to escape, only to be greeted by the wall.

“You’re the one who asked for it.” Donghyuck cackled, gently tugging Mark into his embrace.

“This is so weird.”

“The fuck? You were literally doing this to me the other night!”

“Yeah but that was unintentional...” Mark’s ears were bright red like his least favorite condiment.

“Oh sureee,” Donghyuck dragged.

“You have to believe me!” Mark turned to face Donghyuck, noses almost brushing. Donghyuck’s mother told him that’s how Eskimo’s kiss. If you think of it like that, Donghyuck and Mark almost kissed.

“Stop staring,” Donghyuck said. Their heights were exactly the same, so it was almost impossible to not look at the other.

“You stop staring,” Mark childishly retorted.

“Go to bed,” Donghyuck bonked his forehead lightly against the other’s.

“Weren’t you the one saying you were _so tired_?” Mark imitated Donghyuck’s voice. Mark made him sound annoying, so Donghyuck pushed him.

“Fuck you,” Donghyuck spat in an attempt to be threatening, but it came out more insecure than he had hoped. The impact just wasn’t there.

“Goodnight,” Mark whispered after a few minutes.

“Goodnight,” Donghyuck grumbled quietly.

Mark shuffled back over to Donghyuck’s side, pressing his cold feet onto Donghyuck’s warm ones. Donghyuck couldn’t help but smile.

+

“Should we have a family day?” Mark suggested as they ate cereal. It was 2 pm and they had both just woke up. Weirdly, the baby doll had been quiet, Donghyuck theorized the baby was only triggered to cry after 3 pm when school was out, Mark believed they just got lucky.

“What the fuck Mark,”

“What?”

“Do you hear yourself?”

“Yes??”

“Oh my god, this project is getting to your head. May I remind you that this baby is fake?”

“Jeno suggested we all meet up at the park. I think Jaemin is forcing him into having a photoshoot or something, you know how it goes.”

“A bitch gets a film camera once and suddenly he thinks he’s gonna be the next National Geographic photographer I swear.”

“I think his photos are cool,” Mark frowned, flicking Donghyuck.

“Well, whatever. I could probably take photos just as good if I had one of those fancy DSLRs or whatever the fuck.” Donghyuck continued to shovel cereal into his mouth.

“Let’s just go, stop being a square.”

“Fine.”

+

“Look who decided to show face.” Jaemin shook his head as Mark and Donghyuck sauntered up to the picnic blanket where their friends were gathered at the park.

“Who the fuck brought this?” Donghyuck pointed at the blanket.

“Me asshole.” Jaemin flipped Donghyuck off before patting the spot next to him.

“What snacks did you bring?” Donghyuck plopped down next to Jaemin.

“Grapes.” Jaemin snorted.

“Well, Mark and I only brought four sodas so,”

“So we’ll be drinking those.” Jaemin grabbed the bag out of Mark’s hold and stole a sprite. 

“Where’s the rest of the guys?” Mark asked.

“I think Jeno, Jisung, and Chenle went to go get ramen? They’ve been gone for way too long though. Someone should probably go check on them. Between the three there are about 4 collective brain cells.”

“I’ll go find them and get more snacks,” Mark said, before wandering off to go look for the rest of the gang.

“Did you bring your baby?” Jaemin asked, chugging the sprite.

“Yeah,” Donghyuck opened his backpack so Jaemin could see.

“I paid my neighbor’s youngest daughter to babysit Peter.” Jaemin smiled.

“You are such a scammer.” Donghyuck had never felt more stupid in his life. He had three younger siblings. Why didn't he think of this?

“Hey gotta be resourceful. I’ll pick the doll up after this anyway.” Jaemin shrugged, crushing the empty soda can.

“How’s your baby at night? Mine is a nightmare.”

“He’s pretty chill, but he cries at 6 am every morning. The consistency is kinda good for me though, and I get to enjoy my coffee a little longer so it's not so bad.”

“Damn. I wish I could say the same. My baby had a tantrum in the evening and started bawling at around 4 or 5 am.”

“Yeesh that is rough,”

“It doesn’t help that I’ve been mainly taking care of the baby. Like we all knew this was going to happen but damn I’m exhausted.”

“Hey, at least babies won’t be babies forever.”

“But aren’t babies always babies? I bawled last week I just didn’t have anyone to rock me back to sleep.” Donghyuck chuckled, popping a grape in his mouth.

“Aweee Hyuckie just wants some love” Jaemin teased.

“Bro hold me,” Donghyuck fake cried, collapsing onto Jaemin’s lap.

“Dude you can just tell Mark to take the damn thing tonight and tomorrow,” Jaemin suggested.

“That’s true. I think I took on more because I, you know, care about Mark.”

“Fair. But you gotta learn to lean on others, and let others take care of you.”

“NANA!!!” Donghyuck and Jaemin turned to see Renjun happily walking with Lucas, who was wearing a Baby Bjorn.

“What. The. Fuck.”

“Do you like it? We found it at a garage sale on the way here.” Lucas posed a few times, making Donghyuck crack up.

“You guys are crazy,” Jaemin said, looking as baffled as he looked unsurprised.

“I’m ready for my close-up.” Lucas struck a final pose.

“I’m not doing a fake father’s photoshoot. I brought my camera solely to take pictures for my portfolio for art.” Jaemin explained, pulling out his camera to flex.

“We’re back!” Chenle yelled.

“Finally,” Jaemin said, chucking a grape at Jeno.

“Sorry! We decided to just eat the ramen by the convenience store.” Jeno sheepishly smiled.

“YOU WHAT?” Jaemin rose angrily.

“SORRY!” Jeno yelped, but it was too late, Jaemin was already after his ass.

“They’re so annoying,” Jisung complained, sitting down and dumping out the contents of the plastic bag, which contained more drinks, rice balls, rice rolls, and chips.

“Thanks for getting the food,” Renjun said, joining Donghyuck and Jisung on the blanket.

“What the _hell_ is that?” Mark pointed at Lucas, who was still strapped up in the Baby Bjorn.

“My swag,” Lucas posed once again. Mark didn’t even blink, he just walked over to Donghyuck and sat down.

“Fine let me bomb,” Lucas dramatically exclaimed, before carelessly taking and tossing the Bjorn, as well as the baby, onto the grass and joining the rest of the boys.

+

The breeze was cool, and Donghyuck sighed. It was a happy sigh. Lucas, Jisung, Chenle, and Mark went to go shoot hoops at the court which was just close enough for Donghyuck to make out their silhouettes. Jaemin was posted a few feet from the blanket taking way too many pictures of Jeno. Renjun brought his tablet and was drawing something (Donghyuck didn’t care enough to peek), the sound of Troye Sivan faintly coming from his headphones. Donghyuck just sat back and watched, enjoying the peace.

“You good?” A voice disrupted the silence, and something blocked the sun’s warm rays from hitting his back.

“Hmm?” He looked up from where he was sat.

“Nothing,” Mark said, moving to sit next to Donghyuck. He opened a water bottle and chugged half of it, before handing it to Donghyuck as some sort of offering. Donghyuck accepted it and took one sip before screwing the cap back on.

“You tired?” Mark asked, laying down on the blanket using Donghyuck’s backpack as a pillow.

“Yeah,” Donghyuck nodded. The atmosphere was not helping his drowsiness.

“You could nap,” Mark suggested.

And so Donghyuck accepted Mark’s proposition, laying down and using Mark’s stomach as his pillow.

“Don’t laugh or you’ll wake me up.” Donghyuck smiled, turning his head so he could see Mark.

“I’ll try my best but you look so funny when you sleep.” Mark grinned.

“YOu!” Donghyuck angrily got to his knees, grabbing Mark’s collar and shaking him. Mark just laughed, loud and happy. Donghyuck listened intently as if he were trying to record the sound in his mind.

“Okay okay, I won’t laugh I swear.” Mark giggled. _The giggle._

“ThaT’S WHAT YOU GOT AFTER ALL THAT?” Donghyuck smacked Mark’s chest.

“Shhh.” Mark giggled uncontrollably, grabbing at Donghyuck’s sides and pulling him down on top of him.

“How am I supposed to sleep like this?” Donghyuck turned red from the proximity as Mark’s laugh died down.

“Just,” Mark started, gently guiding Donghyuck’s head so it landed on his chest, “...like that.”

Donghyuck’s heart panicked.

+

Mark had easily drifted off to sleep, but Donghyuck was currently on top of his crush (yeah, we're finally calling it that now) so sleep was not really an option. Donghyuck didn’t dare move, content to stay like this forever. He just listened to the steady beating in Mark’s chest. He moved his hand up to where Mark’s arm was and repeatedly traced little hearts over his skin like he’d read about in books. Maybe it was some sort of spell or incantation, or maybe it did absolutely nothing, but Donghyuck liked the feeling. He liked the way Mark’s skin felt under his fingertips. He liked the heart shape. He liked the idea cause it seemed romantic, whatever it was. He sighed, pressing his pointer finger a little too firmly into Mark’s forearm when he heard a shutter click.

+

“Do you want to sleepover at mine? My mom’s gonna be out.”

“What are you getting at?” Donghyuck kicked stray pebbles as they walked back to Mark’s car, their picnic excursion finally finished.

“Nothing…” 

Donghyuck snickered.

“I’ll sleepover, but if this damn baby cries, you’re dealing with it.”

“Deal.” Mark smiled.

+

Hanging out 24/7 had become normal for Donghyuck and Mark. Maybe it started when their moms became friends, but Mark argues they would still be this close regardless.

“What should we eat?” Donghyuck asked, drumming his fingers along the car door to a song he didn’t know.

“We could cook something.”

“The fuck,” Donghyuck cackled.

“Hey! It was a genuine suggestion!” Mark pouted, turning onto his street.

“And it was pretty funny.” Donghyuck wiped a stray tear.

“I’m not that bad of a cook.” Mark frowned.

“I know, I know,” Donghyuck chuckled reaching over to pat Mark’s leg in reassurance.

+

They ended up sticking pizza rolls in the oven.

“We’re setting a terrible example for our daughter,” Donghyuck said as he popped another burning hot roll in his mouth. The two of them stood at the kitchen counter, Donghyuck eating pizza rolls straight off the pan like a masochist and Mark bottle-feeding the baby next to him.

“We’ll start eating healthy when she starts to eat solids,” Mark said, all eyes on Anna.

“What the fuck?” Mark’s older brother exclaimed upon entering the kitchen.

“Have you not met our child yet?” Donghyuck asked bug-eyed. Mark punched him in the arm hard earning a wince from the younger.

“You’re child???” Mark’s brother looked astonished.

“Yeah, you’re an uncle now.” Donghyuck started clapping.

“It’s a school project.” Mark finally explained.

“Jesus I almost had a heart attack.” Mark’s brother clutched his chest, before finally entering the kitchen and heading straight for the fridge.

“Want some pizza rolls?” Donghyuck offered.

“After almost having a heart attack? No thanks. I’d rather keep to one heart-attack-inducing activity per day.” He responded after pulling out a box of leftovers.

“Welp, I tried,” Donghyuck said as Mark’s brother exited the kitchen.

“He’s never going to eat with you,” Mark snickered.

“Fuck you. My chances are slim after what I did in middle school, but they aren’t zero.”

“You were so embarrassing in middle school. God. I wanted to crawl into my own skin after that stunt you pulled. And I wasn’t even apart of it.”

“You’re just jealous your brother got an extravagant confession from me and you didn’t.” Donghyuck joked, shoving another pizza roll down his esophagus. 

“Never! Besides, I hate public things. If someone were to confess to me, I’d want it to be private… subtle.”

“Oooh, how romantic! Riza still won’t fuck you.” Donghyuck heard a snort come from the other room.

Mark just glared at him, before turning back to the baby.

“Hey, I’m just saying, at least my childhood crush was a tangible person…”

Mark ignored him again.

“Hey nooo I’m sorry.” Donghyuck shook, attempting to be cute.

“Fuck you.” Mark was obviously butthurt. _damn._ Mark was always the most annoying when he got upset. Mostly because Donghyuck didn’t like seeing him mad or sad.

“If it makes you feel better, I’m 99% sure your brother will never fuck me.”

“NINETY-NINE?” Mark yelled, putting down the baby.

“hEY WAIT AS I SAID BEFORE THE CHANCES ARE NEVER ZERO!” Donghyuck shrieked, bolting because Mark was about to murder him.

“I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU!” Mark yelled. Donghyuck laughed loudly as he sprinted into Mark’s room, launching himself onto the bed in his last attempt to save himself. Mark always called his bed his safe space...

“WELL TODAY I CHOOSE VIOLENCE!” Mark jumped on the bed and put Donghyuck in a chokehold.

“YOU FUCKER!”

“YOU’RE THE ONE WHO CALLED ME AN EMBARRASSMENT!” Donghyuck wriggled.

“YOU CAN’T FUCK MY BROTHER!”

“LET ME LIVE MY LIFE!” Donghyuck squealed, finally getting out of the chokehold and flipping around to cage Mark in.

The air around them grew stale.

“You can do what you want,” Mark whispered between heavy pants.

Donghyuck grew extremely red, before scrambling off Mark and falling onto the floor.

“Fuck.” he exclaimed.

“Are you okay?” Mark clambered over to the side, checking to make sure Donghyuck wasn’t dead.

“My back hurts.” Donghyuck laid in the position he fell, staring up at Mark. Mark quickly got off the bed and sat down next to Donghyuck, who was positioned like one of those flattened cartoons.

“Sorry,” Mark murmured.

“It’s fine, sorry I said Riza wouldn’t fuck you. I’ll get you a VR headset for Christmas.”

“Shut up Donghyuck!”

Donghyuck laughed.

+

They finished eating the now cold pizza rolls. Donghyuck complained that they were gross but still ate them like he hadn’t had a proper meal in months. He cleaned up in the kitchen while Mark changed the baby’s diaper. They ended up laying around the living room, Donghyuck on his phone, and Mark scrolling through Netflix.

“I’m telling you you’re not going to find anything new!” Donghyuck warned as he opened Genshin Impact.

“Why don’t we just start a show?” Mark suggested.

“I have commitment issues.”

“You don’t, you’re actually incredibly loyal.” 

“You think so?”

“Yeah,”

“Hmm, maybe.” Donghyuck shrugged.

“Do you wanna watch this new thing… Alice in Borderlands?”

“I want to watch a romance.”

“Why?” Mark whined. As much as he loved Donghyuck, he absolutely could not stand his taste in movies and shows.

“I need something heartwarming to heal my heart after our fight.”

“Oh my god, we didn’t even fight.”

“You choked me.”

“I said I was sorry.”

“You let me fall off your bed and practically break my back.”

“Okayyy,”

“I feel like I am entitled to pick the show, plus I always watch what you watch.”

“Fine.” Mark handed over the remote.

+

They were two hours into some corny drama and one of the leads just got hospitalized. Although it was predictable, Mark had to admit he wasn’t completely bored. Plus Donghyuck’s little gasps were probably the cutest thing Mark has ever heard in his life.

“Can you believe he showed up? I thought he was gone from her life. I guess he really does care.” Donghyuck whispered to Mark as if they were in a movie theater. Mark smiled at the act.

By episode four, Donghyuck was fast asleep, body limp against the back of the couch. When Mark finally noticed, he turned off the tv and went to pick up Donghyuck. On his way back to his room, Donghyuck in his arms, he passed by his brother’s room.

“Yo Mark.”

“Yeah?” Mark answered, annoyance coming through in his tone. 

“No need to get defensive,” his brother snickered getting up from his desk to stand in the doorway, “ just wanted to let you know Donghyuck’s all yours.”

Mark stood flushing from his head to his toes.

“Don’t do anything stupid like you normally do.” Mark’s brother laughed, shutting his door right in Mark’s face.

“Fucking hyung.” Mark mumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woe, fluff be upon ye
> 
> god this chapter took me all night to write -_- I'm sleepy but I was determined to finish it
> 
> so now we have this


	7. Sunday

The wailing started.

Donghyuck woke up, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. The sun was already up, streaming through the shutters of Mark’s window. Donghyuck smacked Mark’s arm, willing him to get up.

“What?” Mark squirmed, turning around to face Donghyuck.

“Get the baby,” 

“Hngggg.” Mark groaned, slinking off the bed and crawling over to where the baby was laying on a pile of laundry.

“Take it outside.” Donghyuck shooed him off.

Donghyuck was only able to sleep for another hour and woke up swaddled in the covers, clinging to one of Mark’s pillows. He got up and off the bed, still wrapped in the duvet. He waddled out to the living room where he found Mark asleep on the couch, holding Anna in his arms.

Donghyuck looked at the covers around him, before giving them up and tucking Mark in with them. He walked over to the kitchen and ended up sticking eggos in the toaster, leaning against the counter eager to eat.

“Yo,” he heard Mark’s brother say.

“Hey,”

“How’d you sleep?” He smirked.

“Fine?” Donghyuck gave him a weird look.

“You want eggs?”

“Sure.” Donghyuck shrugged. The eggos popped up, and Donghyuck ate them straight out of the toaster (again) like a masochist.

“Don’t you want butter or syrup?” Mark’s brother judged.

“Nah,” Donghyuck turned to watch his hyung cook the eggs.

“Runny?” Donghyuck nodded in response.

When the eggs were done, Mark’s brother plated them and passed Donghyuck a plate.

“Thanks,” Donghyuck said sheepishly.

“No problem.” Mark’s brother sat down at the table and Donghyuck awkwardly followed. He’d eaten with Mark’s family a countless number of times, but this was the first time Mark’s brother had ever offered to cook for him let alone eat with him.

“So how’s school?”

“Good,” Donghyuck said in between bites.

“Mark complains every night at dinner about math… what was it? Mr….?”

“Lee,” Donghyuck mindlessly responded.

“Yes.”

“Yeah he’s a tool, he is always antagonizing Mark too,” Donghyuck ranted. “Just because Mark has to leave his class occasionally for sports doesn’t mean Mr. Lee has to be a dick about it. In Fact… it’s his fault for having math sixth period…”

“Yeah…” Mark’s brother smiled to himself.

“Why are you smirking?”

“It’s cute when you stick up for Mark,” Donghyuck couldn’t help but blush.

“What the hell?” Donghyuck, startled by the voice, looked over to see Mark staring at them from the couch.

“Sorry, you woke up too late.” His hyung shrugged. Mark groaned, eyeing the covers that somehow made it to the couch before thoughtfully folding them up. He patted the neatly folded duvet before walking over to the dining table and sliding up next to Donghyuck.

“Can I have some?” Mark pleaded, eyes wide and sparkly. Donghyuck passed him the fork, letting Mark eat his second egg. He wanted to ask Mark’s brother to elaborate but he kept his mouth shut, trying to communicate with Mark’s brother through telepathy aka weird stares and eyebrow movements. Mark’s brother just laughed.

“What are you laughing about?” Mark said, food still in his mouth.

“Nothing,” Mark’s brother sing-songed, reaching over to ruffle his little brother’s head before standing up and taking his plate to the sink, “you two can wash my dish since I cooked,” he said before walking off back to his bedroom.

“Why are your ears red?” Mark asked, pinching the tip of Donghyuck’s ear.

“None of your business,” Donghyuck glared, ripping the fork out of Mark’s grasp and eating the last bite.

“Damn fine.” Mark scoffed.

“What do you want to do today? It’s our last day with Anna.” Mark wiped a fake tear from his face which made Donghyuck laugh.

“Good riddance. I can finally get a proper rest.”

“I’m kind of gonna miss it.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, it was kind of fun,”

“What the hell,”

“I mean it was fun hanging out with you.”

“We hang out all the time anyway.”

“I know but it was different…”

Donghyuck blushed again, thinking about all the ‘differences’ that occurred over the course of the week.

“Maybe…”

“We have to present tomorrow on our experience taking care of a baby. Did Mrs.Tak say we needed to make a PPT?”

“Nah, we’ll just get up in front of the class and speak for three or four minutes.”

“Alright,”

“Don’t you have an essay due for history tomorrow? You were complaining about it Thursday.”

“Shit,”

+

Donghyuck laid on the floor while Mark typed busily, the clicking of the keyboard lulling him peacefully. He flipped through his own assigned reading feeling content with the sun warming his back. The plush carpet was surprisingly comfortable. Warm, slightly scratchy, but clean. 

“Did you just vacuum? The carpet is so clean.” Donghyuck rubbed his hand across the expanse of the carpet, or well, as far as he could reach.

“I think my mom did.”

“Damn. Wish my mom would vacuum my carpet.”

“You don’t even have a carpet.”

“True,” Donghyuck said, laying his head down and turning to his side, propping the book up so he could continue reading about... cannibalism? The book was interesting but he was also getting sleepy… again. No child should be sleeping so much. But the carpet was so warm, and the words on the page started to melt together.

+

“I’m done with my essay,” Mark clapped, turning around to find Donghyuck fast asleep on his floor, book abandoned. He checked the time, which suggested to him that it was probably time to check on the baby. He sauntered out to the living room and grabbed his covers and the baby, taking both back to his room. He dropped the covers onto his bed and went to look for a new diaper and the fake bottle he had left… somewhere.

After changing the baby and feeding it, the clock hit five. He should probably wake Donghyuck up before it becomes impossible for him to fall asleep tonight. Rising from the couch (Where he had found the bottle in the crack of the cushions, he made his way back to the bedroom and poked Donghyuck’s face with his pointer finger. Donghyuck had drooled a little, which should be gross but Mark just wiped it with his thumb.

“Huh?” Donghyuck said, blinking slowly.

“Get up.”

“I’m up?”

“Do you need a ride home? We got school tomorrow.” 

“Ah, yeah I should probably get home. What time is it?”

“Five.”

“Damn, already?”

“You were out for a while. I didn’t even notice until I finished my essay.”

“Good that means I didn’t snore.”

Mark chuckled, grabbing the abandoned book and zipping it up in Donghyuck’s backpack.

“Thanks,” Donghyuck yawned, sitting up.

+

“Thanks for hanging with me this weekend,” Mark smiled as they pulled up to Donghyuck’s house.

“No need to thank me,” Donghyuck chuckled, grabbing his backpack from the backseat, “can you handle the baby till tomorrow?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Mark rolled his eyes.

“Wow, a real father.” Donghyuck slow clapped.

“Shut up,” Mark lightly pushed him.

“I should get going before my mom whoops my ass for being gone all weekend.”

“True,”

“I’ll text you before I sleep!”

Mark smiled, giving Donghyuck a thumbs-up as the younger made his way to the door.

“Bye!” Donghyuck shouted and waved from the doorway. Mark laughed and waved shyly.

+

Donghyuck’s mom cursed him for not inviting Mark to stay for dinner, which made Donghyuck pout because a) his mom cared more about feeding Mark than the location of her child for the whole weekend and b) a). His little sister bothered him for about 15 minutes asking how Mark was, and his little brothers acted as if he didn’t exist.

“Did oppa read you any stories?” She bounced on the balls of her feet as Donghyuck changed into a new shirt.

“Huh?”

“He said he was going to read to you. You know, like A Unicorn Named Sparkle?”

“I mean I know A Unicorn Named Sparkle but why would Mark read that to me?” Donghyuck questioned.

“Cause oppa said everyone needs stories.”

Donghyuck stared blankly at his sister. 'Everyone needs stories'? Donghyuck needs what, a bedtime story? What was that supposed to mean?

“I like oppa, I’m learning to read you know. I want to read a story to oppa.”

“You want to read to him?”

“Yes! Even oppa needs stories.”

“Why don’t you call me oppa? You just call me ‘you’”

“Cause Mark is oppa. You’re you.”

Donghyuck rolled his eyes as his sister skipped out of his room.

+

The conversation with his little sister had Donghyuck thinking once he crawled into bed. What did Mark mean by all that? Needing stories… reading to him… it was all so confusing!

You’re bestest friend in the whole world: how’s baby?

Markie: I’m fine  
Oh  
Wait  
You meant  
The actual baby

You’re bestest friend in the whole world: wtf

Markie: yeah Anna is fine  
She’s watching anime with daddy >:)

You’re bestest friend in the whole world: You’re corrupting her  
How could you?

Markie: She hasn’t cried once since I put it on  
Just sayin

You’re bestest friend in the whole world: this is a nightmare  
I should have never left you with the kid

Markie: oh come on  
You have actual kids to watch go make sure your siblings are okay

You’re bestest friend in the whole world: They’re fine  
My sister just talked about you for 15 minutes straight

Markie: aw

You’re bestest friend in the whole world: You’re the reason she won’t call me oppa

Markie: snooze you lose

You’re bestest friend in the whole world: wowww :/

Markie: kidding  
I’m kinda bored

You’re bestest friend in the whole world: Didn’t you just say you were watching anime?

Markie: Yeah  
Wish you were here tho

You’re bestest friend in the whole world: I’m really starting to think you don’t like the covers  
Just sayin

Markie: I DO!!!

You’re bestest friend in the whole world: Well I’m gonna go to bed

Markie: So soon? Didn’t you nap?

You’re bestest friend in the whole world: I mean I’ll probably watch youtube or something for an hour but to my friends and family I’m basically dead so I’m saying goodnight now

Markie: wowww  
:  
/

You’re bestest friend in the whole world: goodnight!

Markie: waitttt  
Noooo

You’re bestest friend in the whole world: have fun with Riza ;D

Markie: I’m not even watching Brotherhood I’m watching Beelzebub!!!

You’re bestest friend in the whole world: oh ho ho sorry I’m not a nerd

Markie: :(

You’re bestest friend in the whole world: kidding  
Love you dad

Markie: wtf

You’re bestest friend in the whole world: hey I can only call you that for a few more hours

Markie: -_-

You’re bestest friend in the whole world: alright for real I’m dipping  
Gn baby

Markie: wtff

You’re bestest friend in the whole world: you’re the one who asked for it  
Scroll up

Markie: I hate you I didn’t

Donghyuck smiled, turning off his phone and tossing it next to his bed. He thought about the day. It was funny to him that Mark all of a sudden was bittersweet about the baby. The same Mark who scoffed at the idea of having kids at the beginning of the week. It was funny, because even though Mark cursed the idea of babies, he rocked that babydoll like it was made of glass, and held Naeun like she was the most precious thing in the world.

Donghyuck knows he claimed Mark would be a horrible father, but he'll admit he was severely wrong. Mark would actually make a great dad. Timid sure, but so caring and gentle. It made Donghyuck giddy just thinking about it. God, he shouldn’t be getting all smiley over things like this. How pathetic. Is this what he has really becoming? Someone who gets happy when thinking of their best friend in fatherhood? Gross.

“ _Gross,_ ” Donghyuck smiled to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's coming to an end T.T I'm honestly proud of myself for how fast I banged this out. The wonders an outline will do you I swear
> 
> I may end up writing an epilogue though... so there might end up being a ninth chapter... we will see


	8. Monday Again

“How was the rest of your weekend doing dad things??” Jaemin asked Donghyuck as the two met up at their lockers.

“Fun. Mark and I just sat around doing nothing. Sleeping. Doing homework. Rocking the baby. The usually.”

“Damn I really thought that baby was the key to awakening something.”

“What is there to awaken?” Donghyuck deadpanned.

“I thought it would be the perfect catalyst for something like a makeout sesh.”

“Is Father Jeno really that much of a turn-on for you?” Donghyuck fake wretched.

“Yes… yes it is.” Jaemin sighed to nowhere.

“I think seeing Mark take care of the baby just made me want to help him fall asleep and take walks with him at night or something… I don’t know… domestic shit.”

“Gross.” Jaemin snickered.

“I know it’s a disease.”

“Hope you can get well soon.”

“Donghyuck!” The two spun to see Mark running towards them.

“I better go be anywhere but here,” Jaemin smiled at Donghyuck knowingly before walking away.

“What’s up?” Donghyuck asked. Mark only occasionally met up with Donghyuck before school. And it’s usually because he needed something or had a question.

“Nothing just wanted to walk you to class.”

“What the hell,” Donghyuck blurted out.

“What?”

“Did you get enough sleep?” Donghyuck’s ears burned as he shut his locker and started walking, leaving Mark to catch up.

“Yeah, she cried for half an hour right before I was about to sleep but nothing a few knee bounces couldn’t fix.”

“That’s...good,” and definitely not what Donghyuck was referring to.

“Did you sleep well?”

“Like a baby,” Donghyuck smiled.

+

“So…” Jaemin snickered as Donghyuck walked in the classroom door, eyeing Mark who was waving from the door like a dork.

“What?” Donghyuck glared.

“Damn chill. Did you fuck yet?”

“NO!”

“That was a very aggressive no but okay.”

“Lay off.”

“Fine fine… but he walked you to our classroom. He WALKED you!”

“I know I don’t get it either.”

“I think you do get it.”

“Dude he literally texted me last night that he missed me. We spent the WHOLE weekend together- What the hell?”

“He’s simping.”

“I never thought I would hear those words.” Donghyuck tapped his pencil against his desk nervously.

“Oh my god, are you having the audacity to act shy right now? Don’t start-”

“ShUT UP!”

“DONGHYUCK! QUIET!” the teacher shouted.

“Fuck you,” Donghyuck cursed silently at Jaemin who just silently cackled.

+

“Okay next up Donghyuck and Mark!” Mrs. Tak announced, leaning against the back wall as the students who just finished presenting shuffled back to their seats. Donghyuck and Mark headed to the front, awkwardly bumping shoulders when they finally arrived.

“So tell us about your experience and what you learned while taking care of the baby,” Mrs. Tak asked, as she had before every student’s ‘presentation’ which just ended up being a regurgitated three-minute ramble about the 'trials and tribulations' of fake parenting.

“Well, first of all, I barely slept,” Donghyuck said bluntly. He earned a few scattered chuckles and a shove from Mark.

“Donghyuck and I named our baby Anna. She cried a lot at night so we spent most of the nights awake trying to rock her to sleep… seems like that was a shared experience between all of us, but wow that baby did not like the a.m.”

“Well, lowkey same” Donghyuck murmured.

“Anyways,” Mark sent Donghyuck a glare, “It was inconvenient at times, but I wouldn’t be opposed to doing it again. I had fun.” Mark smiled a small smile.

“Taking care of the baby was hard,” Donghyuck took over, “but in reality, caring for anyone is hard. The baby was a time commitment, but so is anything if you want to be good at it. To be a good brother, I have to play with my siblings. To do well in this class, I have to participate. To be a good father, you have to put in time and effort. Taking care of Anna was just like how I take care of Mark, the only difference is he doesn’t urinate on himself.” 

“Donghyuck,” Mrs. Tak gave him a warning stare. He smiled cheekily before continuing.

“I think that taking care of Anna was just to show how we are able to handle a large obligation. When I pick up a book assigned for class, I know it will take x amount of hours to finish it. It’s my responsibility to budget my time and make sure I finish it before it’s due. This is an easy task because there aren’t many variables. With a baby, there are an excessive amount of variables that we need to be on top of -- making sure the baby is fed, clean, and happy… or quiet. Unlike picking up a book, a baby is a full-time job full of tasks that don’t really end. Taking on the role of a parent is mainly difficult because there is no pause button. I definitely learned I’m not ready for any sort of responsibility at the moment, but like Mark said, maybe in the future.”

“I didn’t say that!”

“You implied it.”

“Alright settle down. Thank you Donghyuck and Mark. Donghyuck, you are right that this was like an intense test. But it seems you understood well the lessons to be learned during this project.” Mrs. Tak said, scribbling probably a grade on her clipboard.

Murmurs rose as Mrs. Tak silently made her notes. Donghyuck looked over at Mark, whose ears were red. Donghyuck snickered, pinching one of the red tips.

“Stop,” Mark swatted his hand away. Donghyuck just laughed harder.

“Alright! Next, Renjun and Lucas…”

“HERE COMES THOR JR!”

+

“Do you wanna hang out after my practice?” Mark asked Donghyuck once they sat down at the lunch table.

“Sure.” Donghyuck shrugged, chalking his response up to having nothing better to do on this fine Monday.

“What are you gonna do now that the baby’s gone?” Jaemin asked suggestively, sending an evil grin Donghyuck’s way.

“I don’t know, I just wanted to hang out with Hyuck,” Mark replied easily. Jaemin gave Donghyuck an “I told you so” look, before busying himself with his own lunch.

+

“Hyuck!”

“Hey,” Donghyuck smiled warmly up to the older. He was comfortably sat on the stairs in front of the gym, happily clicking away on his phone.

“Ready to go home?”

“Actually I was wondering if we could go get food?”

“Sure,”

+

As they walked to the restaurant, Donghyuck spotted a pet store.

“LET’S GO IN!” He excitedly said, tugging at Mark’s arm.

They walked past the aisles all the way to the back where they found themselves surrounded by fish of all colors.

“Oh my god.”

“What?” Mark said.

“Look, this fish is so ugly.” Donghyuck laughed, pointing at a goldfish with a bulbous head and uneven eyes.

“Hey don’t be mean, he’s kinda cute.” Mark frowned, walking up to the glass. But before he could stop himself he burst out laughing.

“This could be the ugliest fish on the planet.” Donghyuck wheezed.

“Should we buy it?” Mark asked, smiling widely.

“I think we have to buy it.” Donghyuck smiled back.

+

“Roald,” Mark smiled, holding a bag of supplies while Donghyuck struggled to carry the fish tank. Who knew one fish needed so much?

“You’re naming him Roald?!”

“He kinda looks like a Roald…”

“You almost named our first baby Roald!”

“Yeah, but I didn’t. So now I’m taking this opportunity to name the second baby Roald.” Mark explained defensively.

“Fine, fine Roald it is. Whose house should he live at?”

“Mine.” Mark looked offended that the younger had even brought up the idea of Roald living at Donghyuck’s.

“What’s wrong with my place?”

“Nothing but if Roald lives with me then you are obligated to come over and help me take care of him.” Mark reasoned.

“It’s a fish, Mark. All you have to do is feed it.” Donghyuck raised an eyebrow.

“Well, regardless you can’t leave me because we now have another kid to take care of.” Mark blushed, avoiding Donghyuck’s gaze.

“Oh my god, Mark… baby or no baby I will still be your best friend.” Donghyuck snorted, finally able to breathe after dumping all the fish gear into Mark’s trunk.

“Best friend…” Mark grumpily mumbled.

“What was that?” Donghyuck asked, even though he already heard Mark the first time.

“Nothing…” Mark grumbled.

“What’s wrong with me being your best friend?” Donghyuck challenged, pretending to be indifferent.

“Nothing… nothing…” Mark’s face was a bright shade of red. He hurriedly made his way to the driver’s seat.

They awkwardly drove to Mark’s. Donghyuck had put on some music, but it was not making the ride any less embarrassing.

“Donghyuckkkk,” Mark’s brother annoyingly called out when the two boys stepped through the door to Mark’s house.

“Hey hyung,” Donghyuck smiled. Mark looked between the two and frowned.

“Come on Donghyuck let’s set this up,” Mark said, making his way to his bedroom.

“Someone’s in a bad mood,” Mark’s brother snickered, before sending a Donghyuck a wink and going back to his show which he was watching in the living room.

“Why do you never call me hyung?” Mark asked offhandedly.

“I don’t know, ‘cause you’re Mark,” Donghyuck answered nonchalantly, setting down the fish tank on Mark’s empty side table.

“What’s that supposed to mean?!” 

“Mark we need water,”

“You’re killing me here!”

“Look, I don’t know what you’re trying to get at by asking me these types of questions so just ask me what you really want to ask.” Donghyuck crossed his arms and looked Mark dead in the eye. Mark always had this shifty look when he wanted to ask something.

“I just think… we need to talk.”

“Dude,”

“I’ll go get some water,” Mark sulked, slinking out of the room.

Donghyuck landed face-first into Mark’s bed and screamed into the sheets. He then got up and proceeded to put together the fish tank. By the time Mark had made his way back to the bedroom (with a giant Tupperware full of water) Donghyuck had successfully assembled the tank.

“You put the gravel in,”

“Yup,”

“And the little Spongebob house.”

“Yup.”

“And set up the filter.”

“Uh-huh.”

“It’s perfect,” Mark smiled happily.

“It certainly is an upgrade from that cardboard box in my room. Anna would be jealous.” Donghyuck smiled back.

“Hey, the first kid is the test kid,”

“ExCUSE ME?”

“Kidding!” Mark laughed obnoxiously (and Donghyuck still thought it was the best sound in the world). He poured the water into the newly assembled tank and rushed back to the kitchen to get more water.

The man at the store explained that the tank needed to be cycled before they could let the fish in. Donghyuck didn’t really understand it all that much, but they were supposed to come back to get Roald after a week once the tank had a healthy amount of bacteria.

Donghyuck thought of the little goldfish. Even though its eyes were huge and its head was even bigger, Donghyuck still thought it was kind of cute. Kinda like Mark. Oh my god. This fish _actually_ looked like Mark. Donghyuck briefly hated himself, before calming down and opening up the ammonia test kit to try and figure out what the hell they were supposed to do with it.

+

“Done,” Mark smiled, after three trips to the kitchen, “The filter’s working, right?”

“Yup. I think we should just leave it and then test the ammonia levels tomorrow. I know a kid in my first who has a fish so maybe he can give me some of his dirty rocks or whatever. Didn’t that article say we could do that?”

“Yeah,” Mark smiled, seemingly proud of their work.

“Well, do you want to talk now?” Donghyuck asked, hesitant to bring it up again.

Mark gulped, before awkwardly flopping on his bed.

“Don’t run away!” Donghyuck angrily clambered over to the bed.

“THIS IS SO AWKWARD!” Mark screeched.

“YOU’RE THE ONE WHO MADE IT AWKWARD!”

“Shut up before my brother hears you!” Mark shushed, slapping a hand over Donghyuck’s mouth. Donghyuck stuck his tongue out in retaliation, swiping it along Mark’s palm.

“GROSS!” Mark screamed again, reeling back.

“TELL ME!” Donghyuck leaned forward to grab Mark’s shoulders but ended up just pushing the older down.

“Uhm,” Mark awkwardly whispered, Donghyuck’s face too close for comfort.

“Yeah?” Donghyuck whispered back, nervous to even breathe.

“I like you.”

“Like, like-like?”

“Like, love-like.”

“Love-like?” Donghyuck squeaked.

“Like, want to be with you forever-like,” Mark whispered, cheeks flushed bright red.

“Forever,” Donghyuck whispered to himself.

“Yeah,” Mark murmured.

Donghyuck let himself collapse on top of Mark, which earned him an unhappy groan from Mark.

“I like you too,” Donghyuck said into Mark’s chest.

“Like, like-like?” Mark asked, a smile blooming across his face.

“Like, like-like.” Donghyuck let himself laugh. The situation was sort of unbelievable. Okay, maybe Jaemin called it. Probably everyone called it. But Donghyuck was so happy.

+

“So, it took you a baby to figure out you like me?” Donghyuck teased, their hands entangled together as they laid on Mark’s bed.

“Not exactly...”

“Oh my god Mark, what is your problem?”

“I just never thought about having kids until this stupid project. But seeing you with your siblings and with that plastic baby just, made me think having kids wouldn’t be so bad. This project got me thinking more and more about the future -- having kids and getting married. I always assumed it would be you and me forever, I guess I just never realized that was synonymous with romantic feelings.”

“You are so dumb,” Donghyuck smiled, scooching closer to Mark and squeezing his hand.

“I know,” Mark chuckled.

“So you wanna have babies with me?” Donghyuck grinned.

“Don’t say it like that!” Mark shoved Donghyuck, embarrassed. Donghyuck just cackled loudly.

Yeah, Donghyuck was in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and it's over! (except not really... because there will be an epilogue... hehe) I'm sorry this last update took a little while, but I hope it was somewhat worth the wait! If you made it all the way here, thank you! (and if you gave me a comment just know it made my day, this fic wouldn't be finished without your words of encouragement!)
> 
> on another note, happy new years! hope you're all able to eat something fulfilling, get that shmoney, or at the least enjoy this fic. sending everyone my best wishes, please stay safe and healthy!


	9. Epilogue

“MARKK!”  


“HOLD ON!!”  


“MIA NEEDS TO BE DRESSED NOW!”  


“I’M TRYING! GIVE ME FIVE SECONDS!”  


Donghyuck sighed, accepting the fact that he, his husband, and his daughter were all going to be extremely late. One to their first day of preschool, and the other two to work. Mia, his three-year-old, was currently sitting at the dining table slowly eating her eggs. Mark, who was supposed to be dressing her, was probably showering. Donghyuck was packing lunches.  


“MARKKKK!” Donghyuck shouted again, praying Mark would hurry up, “ANY MINUTE NOW!”  


“I’m here!” Mark’s voice cracked, stumbling out of their room. His hair was dripping water all over the floor, and his tie was strung across his shoulders like a scarf. _At least he’s dressed_ Donghyuck thought, internally laughing at Mark who was struggling to button his shirt.  


“Get it together,” Donghyuck shook his head, setting down the fruit knife and hurrying over to help Mark properly button the top button of his shirt and tie his tie.  


“At least dry your hair, you’re going to ruin the floors.” Donghyuck tsked quietly, time seemingly slowing as he looped the tie around, behind, and through.  


“Sorry I forgot to set my alarm…”  


“I can’t believe you. The one day! The one day you forget it’s our daughter’s first day of preschool!”  


“I told you I’m unlucky. I’m cursed Donghyuck.”  


“Oh shut it.” Donghyuck slapped his chest once he finished wriggling the tie into place.  


“How do I look?” Mark asked tentatively.  


“Kissable,”  


“OKAAYYY! DRESS TIME!” Mark shouted, pushing Donghyuck away and swooping up Mia in his arms, who just giggled uncontrollably.  


“Rude,” Donghyuck pouted. But Mark just laughed loudly and ran off to change Mia into proper clothes.  


Donghyuck stomped back over to the half-peeled melon and quickly cut it up. He packed it up with the rest of their lunches and discarded the cutting board in the sink. A problem for later.  


“APPAAAAA!” A tiny voice screamed. Donghyuck watched as Mia ran recklessly through the hallway straight into his legs, falling down on her butt before Donghyuck could even reach out his arms. He froze, worried a meltdown would occur but was relieved when she only looked up, blinking her owlishly large eyes up at him.  


“How do I look?”  


“Like an angel,” He smiled, lifting her up into his arms. She just giggled, the sound almost identical to Mark’s giggle. The thought made Donghyuck smile.  


“Alright I’m ready,” Mark claimed but was still empty-handed.  


“Your bag?” Donghyuck lifted an eyebrow.  


“Door,”  


“Wow, so prepared.” Donghyuck snorted.  


“You made lunch?”  


“Reluctantly,”  


“Thank god, I love you.” Mark made his way over and squeezed the back of Donghyuck’s neck, leaning over to kiss Mia on the head.  


“Gross,” She smacked her head where Mark had kissed her with her tiny hands.  


“Yeah Mark, Gross.”  


“Don’t be jealous.” Mark snickered, leaning in to kiss Donghyuck.  


“OKAYYY TIME TO GO!” Donghyuck yelled, rejecting Mark’s advances and speed walking to the hallway, baby still in his arms.  


“Keys?”  


“Got them,” Mark responded, sliding his bag onto his shoulder and tying his shoes.  


“Are all the lights off?”  


“Yep,”  


“And the aircon?”  


“Yes, it’s off.”  


“Wow, when he’s prepared,” Donghyuck joked, which earned him a glare.  


“Kidding!” Donghyuck squealed as Mark lunged forward. But Donghyuck was only met with chapped lips and hands cradling his cheeks.  


“Gross…” Their daughter interrupted, right when Donghyuck started reciprocating too. _Brat_ he thought, making a point to kiss Mark even harder.  


“OKAYYY!” Mark let go, ears flushed, and pushed their apartment door open. Donghyuck smiled and followed.  


Donghyuck was still in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my baby is finally finished!!!! hope you enjoyed!


End file.
